


Both shunned

by fabalos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Draco centric, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, Eventual Veela Draco, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Messed up events, Newt doesn't know he ended up here, Original Character(s), Original Locations, Original Spells, Romance, Scarred OFC, Scarred Sherlock, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Time Turner, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, messed up timeline, original creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabalos/pseuds/fabalos
Summary: Draco Malfoy chose to help Harry Potter's side in the war with the help of a girl. She's not really human. Both with scars and pain. Together, Draco burned by the flames of the past and She burned by her own, can they still love?(First chapter is just the background of how they developed their relationship and all the changes I made to the original plot)ALL CHARACTERS, PLACES AND SPELLS THAT APPEARED IN THE ORIGINAL SERIES BELONGS TO JK.ROWLING





	Both shunned

-Begins in Draco's second year-

 

“In the wizarding world, there’s a centuries old species that might as well be extinct, Namely, the Flammir Avolis. They are of human form, but with majestic wings that can deflect all spells, and the natural ability to manipulate fire and in extreme situations, rebirth.

 

Legends has it that many, many centuries ago, a pure-blood witch fell in love with a highly respected leader of the Phoenix species. They together had a child, Ardor Stella, whom took on traits of both kinds, a  **_Flammir Avolis_ ** . 

 

As time passed, the species’ population grew, not just Ardor’s children, but the love of other wizards or witches with Phoenixes. Decades passed, hundreds of years passed, they were just another group in the wizarding community, until the fate changing incident for all Flammirs. 

 

The direct descendant of Ardor, Penic Stella, got into a great fight with Obtor Selwyn, a  pure-blood wizard, in 1692. Obtor shockingly realised that he could not hurt Penic at all , he himself however, was mortally injured by Penic’s flames and died shortly after. This enraged the Selwyn family, who started to propose to the Ministry of Magic that Flammirs were great danger, they were practically invincible as magic could not hurt them at all, then, produced documents to prove that the Seditio family, a prominent family among the Flammirs, were planning a rebellion against the Ministry of Magic.

 

Through Penic’s blood left at the scene of the fight, the ministry managed to enact a potion that suppressed the power of Flammirs’ wings. For many years, the ministry hunted down Flammirs, a genocide. They targeted the young ones especially, upon realising that their wings were not yet powerful enough to deflect strong spells like ‘ _ Confringo’.  _ Flammirs were easy to spot as they were unable to hide their wings.

 

Phoenixes were not aware of the event as Flammirs rarely contacted them while they reside in the deep Mountains Of Ignis, mainly alone. Some of them did realise that something was wrong but were convinced  by the Ministry that it was just a false alarm. Humans in contact with Flammirs were seen as accomplices and arrested.

 

In merely 3 years, the population of Flammirs was reduced to less than 12 small families, called the ‘ _ ultimum XII superstes _ ’.  They went into hiding, heavily weakened, seeking refuge at the outskirts of the Mountains of Ignis, the place came to be known as Town Flamma. The Phoenixes couldn’t do anything but protect these remaining families even after learning of the truth. This made relationship between the two species fuelled by fear and hatred. For decades, wizards and witches stayed away from the Mountains of Ignis.

 

However, in 1904, a Flammir name Sospes Fux, came out of hiding, he tried his best to strike peace with the wizarding community, he fought a 5 year long ‘war’, ‘ _ Peace with flames _ ’ however, in 1909, The ‘ **_Odio Fax_ ** ’ who still strongly believed that Flammirs were threats, used a 7 day ruse to capture Sospes, disarm him, slice off his wings and imprison him in the Depths of Gelus,which whereabouts are still unknown, not daring to kill him in fear or his rebirth and the wrath of his revenge. This thereby ended the ‘ _ Peace with Flames _ ’.

 

And there is no trace of Flammirs ever since.” Professor Krosky finished. Surprised that for once, the students were listening.

 

“What a tragedy,” muttered Hermione Granger, staring at the portrait of Sospes, His face burned by the toughness of his cause while his Bright red wings flared behind him.

 

“Professor Krosky, Is the potion’s recipe still available?” Asked Luna Lovegood, “Gratefully not, the potion’s recipes were burned away by magizoologist Mr. Scamander after coming across it in his earlier years.”

 

And class was dismissed.

 

Draco Malfoy walked out of the class with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle， he was deep in his thoughts.

 

Then, came Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione. Marveled by the story and saddened by the fate of Flammirs.

 

“As far as I know, the Odio Fax still exists” said Hermione, “Hunting these poor souls down after putting them through the worst, what cruelty!”, the other two nodded with agreement as they chatted about the lesson while walking to the next class.

 

Meanwhile, in Diagon Alley.

 

A girl with Pale white hair with red streaks and a rosy complexion walked through the streets alone. She looks really young, not more than 11 years old. She carried a Duffel-bag, a small suitcase and a folded up trolley, in her hand, she held a piece of paper, titled : Things to get for Hogwarts. 

 

“A wand...” She spoke, with a voice naturally soothing to the ears. She felt her wings tingle, and calmed herself. Dawn Spero, a Flammir, a very young Flammir who learned to conceal her wings by chance when she was merely 5 years old. Her parents saw this as a chance for one of their kind to finally live a world out of fear, so, they sent her to the Wizarding World, with no other words but to “Live happily, the life that you deserve.”

 

She was adopted by a half-blood family, the Dews,  who allowed her to keep her last name. They doted on her greatly, and now, she was going to Hogwarts. She refused their offer to accompany, wanting the time to herself.

 

She stepped into  Ollivander's,  and the wise man came to her assistance at once. “Let’s see, he said”, picking a wand from his great supply, “Would you like this one?”, Dawn took it and gave it a wave and broke the window, “No no, ” he said, taking the wand back and choosing another, “Come on, try again,” and the scene repeated a few times. The man crinkled a brow as he turned back to his store, and went to a deeper part of it and retrieving a wand once more,contemplating the chances of it before taking it anyway, “There you go, ” He said, as Dawn took it, she felt a connection to it like never before. “And that’s it, isn’t it” He said, “Blackthorn Wood with Phoenix feather core, I see a great warrior.”

 

Dawn smiled and thanked him for his words. As she took the wand and  left, she smiled, a phoenix feather core, nothing can be more suitable.

 

She left the shop to see her white cat swinging her tail in boredom, “Now, not so impatient Bell,” She coaxed as the cat crawled it’s way up to perch on her shoulder before packing everything onto her trolley and make her way to the train station.

 

She ran through the wall and found herself at train station 93⁄4 instantly, she saw many others like her, but they had company and she didn’t, “Well, better for me anyways,” she thought and found herself a carriage.

 

She sat alone, entertaining her white cat with a loving smile on her face as she scratched its ears. Until a few people graced her way.

 

“Hi, I’m Tora Keller, I am desperately needing a seat so...do you mind?” A girl with Long black hair and a golden-tan complexion stood there, Dawn could tell that she was exhausted, so she nodded and gestured to the seat opposite her.

 

She barely sitted down when another girl buzzed in, “Hey I’m Faith Cathe, I’m so sorry can I please have a seat?”. The two girls nodded and she sat down beside Tora.

 

“Are you guys first years too?” Faith asked, Tora and Dawn nodded their heads. “I’m Dawn, Dawn Spero, and this is Bell.” Dawn said, “I’m Tora Keller, my cousin is a Ravenclaw Quidditch keeper and that’s Judit” Tora continued, gesturing to her snowy owl. “Like I said, I’m Faith Cathe, my brother goes to Ilvermorny, this is Toffee! ” She bubbled, showcasing her barn owl. The three girls continued chatting until they reached their stop.

 

They were gathered along with the other first years. As they finally reached Hogwarts, Dawn felt her wings tremble with anticipation.  Human magic, she’ll be learning human magic. 

 

They went through the briefing and were soon standing in front of the great hall, at the sorting hat. “Rick Gullett” read Professor McGonagall, and the young boy stepped out, nervous,he cautiously sat down, in 20 seconds, the hat announced “Ravenclaw!” And the hall rang with applause.

 

Then went Faith, her face a mix of excitement and apprehension, until the hat shouted “Better be Hufflepuff!” and she squealed to join her house, by coincidence, Tota joined her not long after.

 

Afterwards, Professor Mcgonagall read out “Dawn Sospes”, raising her eyebrow slightly at her name as a thought came to her mind, she shook it off, amused by her thoughts.

 

Dawn sat down calmly at under the hat, and heard the hat talking at once “ahh, what do we have here, plenty of loyalty and courage , plenty of kindness but the cunning can’t be missed, a great deal of intelligence too. My my, a little too cunning for Gryffindor but too brave to not too, oh my. Why not Hufflepuff, hmm hmm...!” The hat paused, deep in thoughts before speaking again “Well then, GRYFFINDOR!”

 

A great round of applause rang as Dawn joined the Gryffindor table, she smiled at Tora and Faith at the Hufflepuff table as a reassurance, who looked visibly disappointed that they weren’t in the same house. 

 

Then, everything was normal, she went through what every new student at Hogwarts will, learn of their dorms, make friends, take lessons, everything. Until that night.

 

It was 9pm, long past the curfew given to the students, but Dawn couldn’t sleep, feeling a little homesick, not the Dews, but her real parents, who still hid in the old ruins of Town Flamma. 

 

She hugged Bell a little before opening the window of her dorm and crawling out, balancing herself at the edge and closed the windows. She cautiously crawled until she reached the ground before she started walking, without a specific destination in her mind, she just needed some fresh air. 

 

She was just thinking about the food that her mother will make her before a certain sound caught her attention.

 

“I don’t want to be like you father… I really don’t..” She could hear, the voice was choked with tears but unmistakable. Draco Malfoy, the prince of the Slytherins.

 

She turned around the corner to see him burying his face in his legs, crouched in a corner far away from the Slytherin tower.

 

“Who!” He exclaimed upon hearing her footsteps, and drew his wand immediately, Dawn felt her wings rushing to protect her, but she suppressed it and opted to draw her wand instead.

 

“You, the first among the first years to be sorted into Gryffindor. What are you doing here!” He stated, wand still pointing intently at her. 

 

“I should be asking you that question,  a Slytherin crouching under the Gryffindor tower? ” Dawn replied, crossing her arms.

 

“You..” he stuttered “You’re not afraid of me?” He said, amused by her nonchalant attitude, she was facing a Malfoy! A Malfoy who’s pointing his wand at her!

 

“No?” Dawn answered, “Malfoy, I heard you just now”, she continued, in her natural soothing voice, aware of how he visibly tensed up at her words, “It’s okay, I understand what’s it’s like, to be born into a family that brings you what you do not want,”

 

“You do?” He asked, voice a little more shaky,while he slowly withdrew his wand. “Yes I do, and we don’t have to follow it, you don’t have to be like your father Malfoy, you can just be you, Draco. Be who you want to be.” She said.

 

Draco was quiet for a moment, before holding his head up again, calm and composed like usual. “Thank you, from now on, you can call me Draco.” he said, reaching out his hand. Dawn took it “Dawn Spero”. They shook hands, and he was gone, into the darkness of the night. She sighed, and returned to her dorm quietly and lied open-eyed on her bed. Thinking of the vulnerable side of Draco Malfoy she just encountered.

 

The fateful day did change something however, sometimes when Dawn decide to have a walk again, she’ll find him at the same spot, sometimes he’ll be crying, sometimes angry, sometimes just calm. When he feels like it, he’ll share his worries with Dawn, otherwise, Dawn will just sit down next to him and stare at the stars.

 

Meanwhile, Dawn was acing her subjects, and today she was in the library with Faith and Tora. 

 

“You know, I overheard the seniors doing a report on Flammirs,” Faith started, and Dawn visibly stiffened. Luckily, neither of her company noticed. “Flammirs are fascinating...” continued Faith, “But aren’t you afraid that they’ll try to dominate us? They are immune to magic.” replied Tora , “That isn’t really a valid argument, there are so many powerful wizards and witches and I don’t think thought about dominating other species or even all of the wizarding community. Like Headmaster Dumbledore” argued Dawn. “Fair enough, ” Tora answered, ending this conversation.

 

The trio continued with their work, but Dawn’s mind kept replaying Tora’s words. The exact sentiments that brought the near end of their kind still exists today even after decades of debate that the Ministry’s actions were atrocious and several Aurors who participated in the event even pleaded to be sentenced for they were unable to live with the guilt of murdering the hundreds of Flammirs. Would it ever change? 

_ 3 years later. _

 

“Hey Draco,” Dawn said as she sat at her usual spot, he acknowledged her with a nod of his head, deep in thoughts

 

“When can you stop bullying them Draco, Hermione, Harry, Neville… I know that you don’t want to, so why?” She asked, the question successfully drawing Draco out of his thoughts.

 

He rubbed his temples tiredly, “You don’t understand,” He said, “Then let me,” Dawn retaliated. He looked at her, he trusted her, but there are somethings that he rather hide, so, so that he can still be that Draco in her eyes, not Malfoy. As she gazed on more intently, he gave a sigh of defeat and leaned back against the wall before saying. “I may not want to be a Malfoy, but by blood I still am,”  he closed his eyes. 

 

“My father only takes pride in me if I continue the Malfoy ideals, like, blood purity, he demands me to hate muggles, even if I don’t, And I have to prove it to him. The best way? Reports of me bullying Muggles.” , when he opened his eyes again, his eye rims were red and he stared into Dawn’s eyes “I may not like his ideals, Dawn, but.. He’s still my father.” The desperation in his eyes were so deep, Dawn was stunned. Before moving closer and wrapping her arms around him, leaning his head into her chest.

 

“It’s okay Draco, it’s okay.” she comforted him, thinking of her own parents. 

 

They stayed like that for a little while longer before  loud voice interrupted, “Who’s there!”, the voice stunned them for a moment before they gazed at each other nonchalantly. It isn’t the first time they faced such a situation. Dawn crawled under the clothed table and opened up a small little chamber they created for moments like this, she moved in and shut the chamber, as if nothing was there.

 

Snape’s face appeared round the corner and Draco’s face paled. ‘No. not him’ he thought panicking, but still sat down at the table, pretending to be reading his book on Alchemy.

 

Snape looked a little relieved to see that it was him, and entered the area immediately, “Under the Gryffindor tower, interesting time and place to see you Draco, good nonetheless, Lucius has something to tell you,” and Draco’s face went even paler, as if it’s even possible, “The Lord demands your presence. He thought that it’s not the right time to use the mark” , He nodded, heart stirring at the thought of meeting the dark lord again, ‘no’, he wanted to say, but he couldn’t, he could only nod.

 

As Snape left, Dawn emerged from the chamber. Draco stared at her in fear, fear that she will be angry, fear that she will be ashamed of him, fear that she would hate him, fear that she will… leave him.

 

To his relief, she merely hugged him, and said “So long you stay as a good man.” He nearly burst out in tears , but he controlled himself, and just hugged her tighter.

 

“Dumbledore can help you Draco, go to him before meeting… the dark lord.” Draco snapped immediately “No. Not him.”, “Draco… He is the only one that can help.”, “Like Potter? He won’t help me! He helps Potter because he’s the boy who lived! Me? I’m a death-eater! I have the mark already Dawn! I have it!” , “That doesn’t change the fact that you Draco, is a good man deep inside.”

 

Draco stared at her for a while, and finally nodded, to Dawn’s relief.

 

Then, the two of them parted. To return to their own lives, which seemingly to be parallel to each other.

 

Dawn picked at her food mindlessly, deeply worried for Draco now that she has learnt that he’s a death-eater, but helplessness surrounded her as she realised that she couldn’t do anything about it. 

 

Hermione passed by her table and sat down in concern, “Dawn? What’s the matter?” she asked, and Dawn shook her head, although she was sure that Hermione will learn of it after Draco talks to Dumbledore. Hermione shrugged but remained seated while Harry and Ron came to join them. The four chatted, and Dawn surprisingly felt her mood lifted.

 

Night came early that night, as Draco and Dawn met at the same spot. They sneaked towards Dumbledore’s office with stealth mastered over the years. 

When the pair went in, they were not surprised to see Dumbledore staring at them with raised brows.

 

“Headmaster, we need to talk to you,” Dawn started as Draco remained quiet at her side. “Go on, I’m listening.” and Dawn nudged Draco to start talking.

“The dark lord has returned,” He began, and Dumbledore’s eyes widened, “ A few months earlier, he made me a … a… death-eater, and I have participated in their activities a few times,” Draco lowered his head, “He left a month ago, no one knows where he had been, but he has recently returned, and he demands my presence.”

 

Dumbledore sunk into his chair, Voldemort, he’s back, again… “And you are telling me because?” He asked, gazing at Draco, “I don’t want to serve him Dumbledore, I know what will happen if he dominates us. But I have to do his bidding, Because of my family, and because of this,” He rolled up his sleeves, exposing the Death Mark that lied there.

 

“Draco, may I speak with just you please.” Dumbledore said, and gestured for Draco to follow him into the deeper part of his office and cast a silencing spell.

 

Dawn waited anxiously, but when Draco walked out, his face was calm. Showing no trace of anything that Dumbledore may have told him. He took Dawn’s hand and proceeded to leave the office, with no second glance at Dumbledore.

 

Dawn knew by now that Draco won’t disclose a thing, so she gave Draco a hug and returned to her dorm. 

 

That day onwards, Draco didn’t come to meet her at night anymore, only left a note to tell her that he has to now, participate more actively in death-eater activities.

 

She could only stare at the note wistfully. Thinking of the simpler days, when she doesn’t have to see him with sunken eyes and a complexion white as ghost in the great hall. When all he had was the Malfoy reputation. When they were children. But those days were short, their background destined them to mature far quicker than the others, they could never escape it, because it’s born with them, it’s in their blood.

 

And another year went by, this time it felt quicker to Dawn, without the company of Draco. Faith and Tora are great friends, but Draco was different, much more different.

 

By this time, the second wizarding war has started, Voldemort’s reign is beginning, as of the first war, the death-eaters were once again rising. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, the golden trio, are often not in school under the permission of Dumbledore. Dawn herself was permitted to miss lessons as Dumbledore made her the contact between Draco and Dumbledore. She wasn’t sure if it was because he trusted her, or because Draco trusted her.

 

The days went by as Draco risked himself time and time again to inform Dumbledore or sometimes, Harry Potter, of Voldemort’s plans. Dawn has taken him in, time after time, as he shown up at her doorstep in the Forbidden Forest, cloak stained with blood that she just silently washed away, not bothering to poke his conscious to ask about them. 

 

This was war, war means brutality, even if you don’t want it.

 

She knew that  the war wasn’t meaning well for their side, Voldemort’s power has taken over the ministry and Hogwarts itself, she resolved to staying in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, occasionally accompanied by Faith and Tora. The few of them keeping each other company in these dark times.

 

Then came this day, Draco plunged down on the bed with his wand thrown to the side as he fell into Dawn’s arms, burying his face into Dawn’s shoulders and sobbed. “Dumbledore is dead,” He said, “I did it. ” She was surprisingly calm, as she thought of the day that Dumbledore spoke to Draco alone, she ran her hand over Draco’s back soothingly, “shhh, shhh..” she said, and not a word afterwards, but she knew that was all the understanding and empathy Draco needed. He stayed in her arms, before whispering goodbye and apparating away,  these moments were indulgence.

 

The next few days went past agonizingly slow, as she didn’t hear anything about Draco, or Mister Malfoy. 

 

The day she saw him again, was the day of the battle of Hogwarts.

 

He ran into her cottage with a vastly different wand, “Go, go now, ” he said, and apparated away into the towers of Hogwarts. 

 

“He demands Potter,” Draco told her, “One hour, it’s all Potter now.”

 

Finally, he stood with the very people he swore allegiance to instead of facing them, the only Slytherin that stayed for the battle.  It pained him though, to see the very spots Malfoys fill empty. His parents, are most probably dead. He sobbed in his heart, but composed himself quickly, this was no time to grieve.

 

Voldemort was certainly enraged, but he was still over the moon, Gloating of Harry Potter’s death.

 

“Surrender!” He said, “No.” Came Mcgonagall and Snape’s defiant reply.

 

And the battle began.

 

A brutal fight amongst the dark side and  Hogwarts, as they joined forces with centaurs and thestrals and more, the walls of Hogwarts were stained with blood, but the dark side wasn’t winning.

 

And so came the final stand-off, as Harry Potter stood, holding Draco’s wand in his hands. Hermione and Ron stood by him. Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom not far away. Draco stood by the side with Dawn, staring defiantly at Voldemort.

 

“You, are a traitor,” cam the booming voice of Voldemort as he aimed his wand at Draco, “ _ Avada Kadabra! _ ” He shouted and the looming curse shot straight at Draco.

By instinct, Dawn’s wings shot out and spreaded, shining it’s burning red and orange in its full glory as it wrapped around her and Draco just as the killing curse reached them and the curse was deflected away like a pinch to her wings.

 

Draco looked at her shocked, before wrapping his arms around her and retreating to the side as her wings towered over the rest at the scene.

 

As Harry and Voldemort engage in a power wrestle, to everyone’s surprise, Neville ran out holding the  Griffyndor sword and slain Nagni.

 

Just like that, he was gone. 

 

But when they turned around to celebrate their victory, Draco and Dawn were nowhere to be seen too.

**Author's Note:**

> Was I clear with all the changes made? Is Draco's character too out of place? Do give me pointers! Thank you!
> 
> Comments help alot!


End file.
